Mines
Mines are a sub weapon that appear in N.O.V.A. 2 and 3. The mines are one of the first sub-weapons you get in N.O.V.A. 3 and N.O.V.A. 2. Mines only adhere onto hard surfaces. During Campaign or Multiplayer, throwing a mine straight into a player or vehicle will result in a direct explosion. If dropped onto a surface, the user can manually detonate it. =N.O.V.A. 2= When you equip them you will be holding a detonator and the grenade button will change to the mine button. Pressing this will toss a mine depending on what direction you are facing (in multiplayer you start with 5 mines but can collect more if you kill a enemy with mines equipped). When you place at least 1 mine you can press the fire button (normally used in place of a gun) to detonate the mines. Mines are like all other explosives and CAN hurt you if you stand too close. Mines also can be placed on walls. =N.O.V.A. 3= Equipping mines in N.O.V.A. 3 results in the mine icon in your sub-weapon display. In Campaign, the player can pick up as many mines as possible from fallen enemies. Mines are dropped by enemies less more often than grenades. Throwing a mine will result in it adhering onto any hard surface, or instant explosion if it directly hits enemies while flying. In N.O.V.A. 3, the explosion caused by mines or any other explosive weapon will not hurt you. Mines in Multiplayer have the exact function as the ones in Campaign. A difference is that the player only spawns with 3 mines every time. You cannot pick up mines from dead players, since players only drop weapon ammunition. The button for detonation appears when you place at least one mine, though you can also detonate an entire cluster of them at the same time. =Stats= * Damage: high * Rate of Fire: detonate, medium/fast * Placement duration: somewhat slow * Usefulness: 8/10 * Ammo Capacity: 5 mines (N.O.V.A. 2), 3 mines (N.O.V.A. 3) * Clip size: N/A =Trivia= * You can achieve double and even triple kills with mines, and these are counted. * To get easy kills, place the mines in tight spots so they are hard to avoid, such as inside buildings and corridors. * They can easily destroy enemy vehicles if placed as a cluster well ahead of them. Perfect revenge against those who like to run you over with vehicles. * You can toss the mine at players or vehicles, like grenades, though it flies slower and shorter than actual grenades. * Mines instantly explode when they directly hit enemy players or vehicles controlled by them while the mine is flying in the air, which also earns kills. * They are very useful in capture-the-flag and control point games. Place the mines next to a flag pole, and watch as you blow up someone (and even his/her vehicle) trying to capture it. * You will have to watch out if you try using mines against enemy mechs. Category:Weapons Category:Explosive